


The Whale Fic

by skittles1405



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: no whales were harmed in the making of this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was sitting watching Free on Crunchyroll when he heard the click of their door locking come from downstairs. 

"Dan I'm home!"   
Shouted the other male of the house Phil.

A weird fish smell filled their home as Phil was walking up the stairs. What had he bought?

"Do you want to get started on that video now?" Dan asked Phil as he placed the item in his own bedroom.   
"Sure could you get the place setup I just need to finish something."   
Dan hummed a yes from the other room. 

While Dan was setting up the living room for a new Dan vs Phil, Phil was bringing out some 'ordinary' items from a big box that was bigger than his own bed.   
"Oh God Phil! What is that smell! Is your food out of date or something?" Dan shouted from the other room while he opened every window.  
"It's nothing really, just been in this box too long I'm guessing."

Dan curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but to go see what Phil had bought.   
When he entered Phil's room all the lights were off, curtains closed. You'd expect a vampire to come out of the corner.   
"Phil?" Dan questioned the empty room wondering what was going on.   
"Daniel" said a creepy voice from behind. He was too afraid to move. He couldn't even if he wanted to.   
"Oh Daniel." The voice said again. The voice kept saying his name again and again. Then He realized that voice belonged to   
Phil.  
"Phil?" Dan asked being extremely worried for himself and his friend.   
"Yes, it is I Phil. I have something to show you darling Daniel." The voice said menacingly. He felt something cold and wet grab his hand.   
He was dragged deeper into the abyss darkness of the room.

Everything is always so weird when there's no light. Even in your own home you should know your way about it. But the darkness makes everything seem longer. And you start to get frightened and agitated as you start to remember all those horror stories you read at the early hours of the mornings.   
The ones with characters that haunt you while you sleep.  
You thought you didn't believe in them anymore because they were just a story?   
Well the darkness can cause a great effect on your brain. Especially as it closes into the night. You begin to sweat, not knowing where to go. You seem loss in this familiar habitat.   
Until eventually you give up.  
And what sanity you had left to fight off the demons is gone.  
And your alone in your own house filled in darkness.  
With the monsters of your dreams surrounding you.  
There is no escape.  
Because once you give up and lose your mind.  
There is no turning back.

To be continued...


	2. Are you having a whale of a time?

Phil wrapped his arms sleekly around Dan's thin bone encrusted neck. His thin collarbone pointing out.  
Phil rubbed his slick hands across the bone. He slowly but carefully roofed his hand into Dan's shoulder. Dan jumped at the sudden shock of pain as he felt his collar bone snap and break out of his body.  
Blood started to trickle down his neck. Phil sexily licked it off as Dan moaned at the feeling. Phil spun him around quickly and shoved Dan onto his bed. There behind Dan's now bare back was a rough skin feeling. It was slimy and slippery but yet rough. Like a kittens tongue. Phil rubbed Dan's back against the tongue like creature when a toot sound came from behind Dan. It was alive. An animal? Phil brought an animal in? A bulge started to sprout like a beanstalk in Dan's tight black leather jeans. Phil noticed this and started rubbing against dan biting into his neck and rubbing along inside his skin. Full of blood and organs.  
The squishy sounds made dan squirm as the moved about inside his dainty body.  
Phil then turned Dan around so that his head was against the whale. Phil removed Dans jeans followed by his boxers.  
Phil removed his own trousers and boxers and showed his dick up Dan's arse. Dan screamed at the sudden event that happened without warning. Why would Phil do something like this Dan thought.

Phil put his clothes back on but removed Dan's shirt so he was completely naked and started to move dans body in a swirling motion around the whale. Cuts started to appear on Dan's back from rubbing against the whales rough skin. The blood was everywhere. Dan didn't know how he was still alive with this amount of blood loss.  
His neck was bleeding along with some broken bones and his back side of his body was bleeding out from scratches as though he was Jesus and a crown of thorns has just been put on top of him.  
As if on cue Dan's vision started to become black spots. Phil pressed his lips against Dan's because he knew Dan didn't have long left.   
"I love you Dan."  
Dan kissed back as he took in his final breath.  
"This is the most fun I've ever had."


End file.
